Les aventures d'une Swan !
by Bluenn.W
Summary: Quand une Swan pas prévue au programme débarque et chamboule la vie des Quileutes et des Cullen, la vie devient beaucoup plus compliquer! (Je suis nul en résumés! Mais venez découvrir la suite à l'intérieur!)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous l'monde!:D**

_**Les aventures d'une Swan **_**est ma première histoire! :D**

**Si vous voyez des fautes (j'en suis désolé d'avance) surtout n'hésiter pas et dite le moi dans une review. :)**

**J'accepte toutes critiques CONSTRUCTIVES!**

**Voilà ! Alors bonne lectures ! :)**

* * *

><p>-Madame Swan vous êtes enceinte ! Annonça le gynécologue.<p>

Sue regarda Charlie, la panique se lisait dans leurs yeux. A respectivement, 42 ans et 45 ans et ayant chacun eu des enfants d'un précédent mariage, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Surtout pas. Ils étaient bien trop vieux ! Sans prononcer un mot, ils prirent congé du Docteur Reyes. Le trajet ce passa dans le silence, seulement rompu par les sanglots de Sue. Charlie c'était garer dans l'allée devant sa maison, il se passa une main sur le visage et tapa sur le volant avant de descendre pour aller aider sa femme à rentrer chez eux. Assis dans le canapé du salon, Sue c'était calmer, son mari lui était affaler sur son fauteuil favoris et fixait un point inexistant par-delà la fenêtre.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? A notre âge un enfant serais de la folie ! Nous ne pourrions profiter de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Nous serions un fardeau pour cette enfant aussi. Dit Charlie d'un ton lasse.

-Si cette enfant est là ce n'est pas pour rien Charlie. Je veux le garder. Je sais que c'est de la folie… Mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer l'abandonner.

Il vit dans son regard toute la détermination à garder cette enfant. Alors, parce qu'il aimait cette femme plus que de raison, il capitula et lui sourit. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Encore. Mais cette fois, il sera le leur. Le fruit de leur amour. Il se surpris à penser qu'avoir un fils serait bien. Sue en avait déjà un, mais lui n'avait que Bella.

Sue le regarda puis soupira. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son époux et lui embrassa les lèvres et encra son regard au sien.

-Maintenant, il faut l'annoncer aux enfants !

* * *

><p>Sue avait appeler Leah et Seth tandis que Charlie avait appeler Bella qui venait avec Edward et Renesmée. Les deux époux Swan étaient tendu, s'imaginent les réactions de leurs enfants. Sue c'était mise au fourneaux juste après avoir raccrocher d'avec sa fille, il fallait bien nourrir ses deux loups d'enfants. Charlie n'avait pas ce problème, sa fille et son gendre étant des vampires, ne mangeaient plus et ce n'est pas avec l'appétit d'oiseau qu'avait sa petite-fille qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.<p>

Des coups furent porter contre la porte avant de s'ouvrir sur un Seth souriant portent Nessie dans ses bras, suivie de près par Jacob, Leah, Bella et Edward. Charlie alla embrasser sa fille et sa petite-fille, Sue sera ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Tout le monde allèrent dans le salon sauf Leah qui aida sa mère à ramener la nourriture de la cuisine. Ensuite Sue s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à côté de Charlie, le silence c'était installer dans la pièce, chacun attendaient la raison de cette réunion au domicile Swan.

-Vous vous demander surement pourquoi on vous a demander de venir. Commença Charlie.

-Nous avons une merveilleuse nouvelle a vous annoncer ! S'enthousiasma Sue.

Elle regarda l'assembler qui était maintenant sa famille. Une famille plutôt étrange, entre Modificateurs, Vampires et Hybride, la vie n'était pas toujours simple après tous Quileute et Vampires étaient ennemis depuis toujours alors les faire cohabiter n'avait pas été de tous repos !

Seth s'empiffrait de brownies, Leah le regardait dépasser par son comportement, Jacob jouait avec Nessie et Bella et Edward attendaient la suite.

-Je suis enceinte.

Seth s'étouffa avec son gâteau, Leah écarquilla les yeux, Nessie se retourna d'un bond bousculent Jacob et Bella resta stupéfaite.

-Félicitation ! Dit Edward, nullement surpris. Il avait entendu les pensées de la future mère avant même d'entrer dans la maison.

Une fois la surprise passer et les questions poser, tous se réjouissaient de la venue prochaine du bébé. Charlie et Sue avait accepter que Carlisle la suive durant la grossesse. La Meute et le Clan Cullen avaient accueillie la nouvelle avec joie et enthousiasme.

Au sixième mois, ils apprirent le sexe du bébé.

Le matin du 17 Juin, Sue ressentit les premières contractions et réveilla Charlie qui l'emmena à l'hôpital dans un état de stress extrême. La dernière fois qu'il c'était rendu à la maternité de l'hôpital de Forks c'était pour la naissance de Bella il y a 21 ans. Il appela tout le monde comme il l'avait promis quelques mois plus tôt, la salle d'attente était occuper par la meute et les imprégnées ainsi que Bella, Edward et Nessie. Cette dernière jouait avec Claire dans un côté de la salle. Le cris d'un bébé résonna et Charlie se leva d'un bond avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que James, le fils de Sam et Emily.

? Votre femme va bientôt accoucher, voulez-vous être présent ? lui demanda une sage-femme.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête et la suivit jusqu'à la salle de travaille.

-Cette une fille ! annonça le médecin, le bébé dans les bras.

Il posa l'enfant sur la poitrine de Sue qui pleurais de joie, Charlie balaya une larme avant de se tourner vers la sage-femme de toute à l'heure. Elle prit la petite fille et l'emmena la laver tandis qu'une autre arriva avec un ordinateur.

-Comment vous allez l'appelez ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

-Ozalee Tala Swan. Répondit l'heureux papa avec un sourire doux, couvrent du regard sa femme.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? :D<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous à plus! :)**

**N'hésiter pas à me laissez des reviews !**

**-Bluenn.W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà la suite! J'ai pris en compte vos reviews. Et j'ai fais mon maximum pour éviter les fautes.**

**Merci à Clalire 92 et BornToBeOriginal pour leurs reviews! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Les personnages appartient à S.M et l'histoire ainsi que les O.C m'appartient<strong>**.**

* * *

><p>-Ozalee ! Réveille-toi ! cria ma mère depuis le bas de l'escalier.<p>

Fatiguer, je décidais de ne pas écouter ma mère m'emmitouflas dans mes couvertures. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre pour voir que la neige tombait toujours. Je soupirais. Le temps ici se limitait à la pluie pour 90% de l'année, 5% de neige et 3% de brouillard et 2% de soleil.

Avec mon frère Seth, et ses deux meilleurs amis, Brady et Collin, nous avions fait le calcul l'été dernier. C'était d'ailleurs un de ces jour de pluie où on ne voyait pas à un mètre devant nous enfin je ne voyais pas à un mètre devant moi. Eux si, parce que messieurs, modificateurs avaient la vue « d'un super-héros doper » comme aimait le dire Collin. Il avait beau avoir 32ans, il était resté un gamin dans sa tête tous comme son corps. Mon frère aussi du haut de ses 35ans, était resté un grand enfant. Heureusement que Lee-Lee était là pour les remettre à leurs places.

Deux tornades me sortirent de mes pensées en sautent sur mon lit. Je grognais pour la forme avant de me lever pour leur faire des chatouilles. Mais deux contre un, la situation c'est vite changer pour être à leur profit. Je capitulais bien vite.

-Anthony, Sarah, descendez, Sue a mis la table. Ordonna leur mère.

-Nessie ! T'es enfants sont impitoyable !

-Pas plus que toi au même âge ! Rigola-t-elle en s'asseyent sur mon lit.

Je détestais quand elle me rappelait qu'elle était plus vieille que moi ! Techniquement, nous avions seulement deux ans d'écart mais physiquement elle ressemblait à une femme de 25 ans et non à une adolescente de 19ans. C'est comme mon frère et mes sœurs, eux non plus ne vieillissaient plus. C'était très frustrant. Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, un membre de la famille Black me sortit de mes pensées

-Tu sais avec Jacob nous avons longuement réfléchie … et nous voudrions t'offrir ta première voiture. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

J'étais habituer à ce que Bella et Edward me dise ce genre de choses, Bella était incapable de me refuser quoique ce soit. Leah aussi d'ailleurs. Mais elle était plus terre à terre. Alors que Bella m'offrait un voyage à Bora Bora pour mes 16 ans, Leah m'avait emmené pour une journée entre sœurs avec cinéma, restaurant et shopping.

Mais là, que ma nièce me propose ceci… bah ça m'énervais. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être un bébé ! Tout le monde me traite ainsi ! Je peux comprendre pour les adultes mais pour le reste non. Alors je la regardai méchamment avant de partir de ma chambre l'abandonnent à elle-même.

Je ne pris pas la peine de saluer mes parents et me dirigeas vers le garage, enfin l'ancien garage. J'avais demandé à mon père s'il était possible de le transformer en chambre, la mienne étant trop petite et après y avoir réfléchie il avait accepté. Depuis tous les membres de la meute et parfois Emmett et Jasper, c'étaient mis au boulot.

Je m'installai sur le sol où étaient déjà installé ma cousine, Claire Young et Kaylee Cameron. Chacune serraient dans leurs mains une tasse de chocolat fumant.

-Hey ! Le bonjour c'est en option ? S'indigna mon frère.

-Pour toi oui ! Dis-je en tirant la langue.

Il fit une grimace avant de retourner à la peinture. Je me détournai de lui pour regarder qui était présent. Il y avait principalement ceux de la meute 2.0 comme ils s'appelaient eux même. Composée de James Uley, Kyle, Killian et Kris Cameron et de Jackson et Jennifer Lahote. Tout le monde avait été choqué de voir Jenny muter pensent que Lee-Lee était une exception. Mais en y réfléchissent bien, cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant si on prend en compte que son frère jumeaux est muter quelques jours plus tôt. Quant au triplé Cameron personnes n'avait été surpris mais tous comme les jumeaux Lahore, on avait observé le faite qu'ils avaient le même pelage, gris perle pour les Lahote et crème pour les trois autres, si bien qu'il en était difficile à distinguer.

Je sentis une veste chaude être poser sur mes épaules délicatement. Je levai la tête pour voir qui c'était et reconnu Brady. Je piquai un fard quand il me sourit ce qui fit rigoler tout le monde mis a pare mon frère.

Brady avait toujours été plus ou moins réservé comme garçon d'après ce que l'on m'avait dit. Il était gentil, à l'écoute et serviable. Puis il a grandi et est devenue un peu plus introverti, blagueur, charmeur. Mais il était avant tout ça mon meilleur ami. Je savais que même si il partageait ses pensées avec les autres sous forme de loup, jamais il ne laisserait passer une pensée me concernant. Je pouvais tous lui dire, personnes ne serait. Brady était le seul à ne pas me traiter comme une enfant.

-Au lieu de rester planter là, vous pourriez nous aider ?

James avait relevé la tête du parquet qu'ils posaient avec Collin et Embry. Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à poser du parquet ou à faire de la peinture. En fait, je n'avais la tête à rien faire. La discussion avec Nessie m'avait plus que énerver, je voulais juste en parler avec Claire, elle avait déjà vécu sa puisqu'elle avait longtemps été traitée comme un bébé par Quil et son oncle Sam, ils avaient mis du temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était devenue une jeune femme de 19ans et non plus une petite fille de 2ans.

Brady s'arrêta devant moi et me tendis sa main. Je l'attrapai et il m'attira à lui avant de me conduire dehors. On marcha en silence sur le bord de la route, longent la forêt. Il s'arrêta jugent que nous étions assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes. On entra dans la forêt, la neige m'arrivait en dessous des genoux.

- Retourne-toi. Me dit-il.

Je détournai le regard et ne me retournas que lorsque j'entendis le loup s'ébroué. Je ramassai ses affaires qu'il avait plié et pose sur un rocher, puis, il s'allongea au sol le temps que monte sur son dos j'agrippais son pelage gris cendré, il prit sa pour un signe, se relèvent et commença à courir, slalomer entre les arbres. Le froid me mordait les joues et me brulait les yeux alors que la neige s'accrochait sur mes cheveux et à mes vêtements. Il me colla un bisou sur la joue et j'ouvris les yeux.

On se dirigea vers le banc qu'ont avais construit l'été de mes 10ans. Ce qui était bien avec Brady, c'était le fait qu'il ne me forçait pas à parler, il attendait juste que je me décide. Alors un silence s'installa, seul le bruit des oiseaux aux alentours le brisait.

-Nessie et Jack veulent m'offrir une voiture… dis-je à voix basse.

-Et tu ne veux pas ?

-Non…Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus…C'est le fait qu'elle me traite comme une enfant ! Criais-je à la fin.

-Et je suppose que tu n'en pas discuter avec elle ? dit-il un demi sourire scotcher sur le visage.

Je ne répondis pas et commença à bouder. Il me connaissait trop bien. Je détestais être en tort et il le savait très bien, alors il souriait, de se sourire tellement craquant qui dessinait sa fossette. Pour qu'il ne remarque les rougeurs sur mes joues, je me levais et pris de la neige et l'envoyas sur ma cible. Il l'a reçu en plein visage. Son aire choquer provoqua chez loi une crise de rire. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il me poussa dans la neige.

-C'est qui le meilleur ? Rigola-t-il

-C'est pas toi !

-Tempi, tu vas manger de la neige !

Brady m'attrape par pieds et commence à me trainer dans la clairière, il rit tellement fort qu'il n'entend pas mes cris de protestations. Mon pyjama et la veste de Brady sont trempés quand il s'aperçoit que je suis frigorifié, une lueur d'inquiétude s'installe dans son regard.

-Hey, ça va Ozalee ? Viens on rentre !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'il mute déjà. D'une légère pression de la tête contre mon ventre, il m'invite à monter sur son dos. Il cour beaucoup plus vite que tout à l'heure, ce qui me frigorifie encore plus. Je me colle contre son dos essayent de capter sa chaleur. En 5 minutes nous étions arrivés derrière ma maison. Les autres avaient dû nous entendre arriver car ils étaient tous regroupé dehors, près à muter.

Leah couru vers nous et me porta jusqu'à la maison. Voyant que j'étais morte de froid, elle me mit sous l'eau bouillante de la douche, toute habillé. Bella arriva avec des affaires propres avant de repartir avec Leah. Le jet chaud sur ma peau congeler me faisait un bien fou. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, mais des cris en bas me firent sortir de la douche. Je m'habillais et descendit en bas. Je découvris mes deux sœurs hurler sur Brady. En voyant cette scène, je repensais quand Renesmée m'avait montré comment elles étaient avant a naissance, toujours à se chercher, a mal se parler. Sa avait un peut diminuer avec le mariage de mes parents, mais à ma naissance, elles c'étaient découvertes un point commun. Et depuis elles faisaient front commun quand il s'agissait de moi.

Je me dirigeais vers eux et me plaças devant Brady. Je fixe mon regard dans ceux de Leah puis, Bella.

-Vous allez arrêter de crier comme ça ?!

-Mais Alee ! Tu aurais été en hypothermie si tu ne serais pas arriver à temps! Dit Bella.

-Oh ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! J'étais loin d'être en hypothermie et tu le sais très bien ! M'énervais-je.

-TU ES HUMAINE ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'aller en forêt alors qu'il neige en pyjama ! Ajouta Leah.

-J'ai 17ans bordel ! Je suis humaine ok ! Mais je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je peux faire ce que je veux, vous n'êtes pas mes parents !

J'étais hors de moi. Elles me regardèrent, choquer. Comme tous ceux présents dans le salon. Brady posa une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer mais cette fois, cela ne marcherais pas.

-Alee, calme toi ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Bien sûr que tu n'es plus enfant, mais…

-Nan Seth ! C'est exactement ce qu'elles ont voulus dire ! M…

-Ozalee... Elles ont raison c'est de ma faute. Tu aurais pu être blessé. Me coupa Brady.

Je regardai, les yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ? Blesser, je détournai les yeux pour regarder l'assembler. Alors que je vis que personne allais me soutenir, je courus vers l'escalier rejoindre ma chambre. Je bloquai ma porte à l'aide de ma chaise –vaine tentative face à un loup ou un vampire- et ouvrit une valise. Je la jetai sur mon lit et commença à y entasser des fringues.

Une fois remplie, je la ferma et la mise près de ma porte. J'avais pensé à mettre la musique à fond pour brouiller les bruits. Je m'arrêtai devant mon miroir et soupira en voyant mon reflet. Une semaine plus tôt, je m'étais décolorer les cheveux, passent d'un noir corbeau, comme tous les Quileutes, à une roux cuivré. Mon teint était à mi-chemin entre le teint pâle de mon père et celui bronzer de ma mère. J'avais beaucoup plus de formes que ma sœur Bella niveau poitrine et hanches, mais à mon plus grand malheur, je ne faisais que 1m55.

Je m'installai sur mon lit avec mon ordinateur, je regardai l'heure, 15 :47. Cette nuit, quand tout le monde sera partit et que mes parents dormirons, je partirais.

* * *

><p>Ma mère toqua à ma porte pour me donner mon repas, elle m'avait appelé plus tôt dans la soirée pour dîner, mais je n'étais pas descendu. Je la remerciai et je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse. Voir ses enfants dans un tel point d'énervement entre eux ne devait pas être simple.<p>

* * *

><p>Minuit sonna. J'étais prête depuis une heure déjà. Je pris ma valise et quitta la maison le plus silencieusement possible et me dirigea vers la voiture de Gordon, mon meilleur ami.<p>

-Alors ma belle, on va où ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Commença « on » ?

- Bah, tu ne pensais pas partir sans moi ?

Je soupirai résolu. Gordon avait toujours eu des problèmes familiaux, du coup il avait sauté sur l'occasion de partir loin d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas. Allons à l'aventure!

Il démarra et très vite nous dépassâmes le panneau « VOUS QUITTER FORKS ».

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? :)<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre! :)****N'hésiter pas à me laissez des reviews! :)**

**-Bluenn.W**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à ma super bêta Calire92 ! :D**_

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil sur mon visage me réveillèrent. À côté de moi, Gordon ronflait. J'ouvris la portière et sortis m'étirer. Je regardai autour de moi. On s'était arrêté dans une station-service sur le bord de la route qui m'emmenait dans le Nevada. Nous voulions voir à quoi ressemblait Las Vegas. Au moins une fois, parce que c'était clair que cela serait la première et dernière fois que j'aurai l'occasion de le faire.<p>

Nous avions beaucoup parlé avec Gordon et je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais réagi comme « une enfant pourrie gâté » selon lui.

Et c'était vrai. Je voulais qu'on arrête de me voir comme une enfant, alors qu'au lieu d'en discuter avec eux, comme une adulte, je fuguais au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans même laisser un mot.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi. Mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de m'appeler, comme le reste de la meute et des Cullen. Avant que mon smartphone ne se soit éteint car il n'avait plus de batterie. Le top cinq des personnes qui m'avaient le plus appelé : ma mère, mon père, Leah, Bella, Collin.

Seth et Brady n'avaient même pas essayé de me joindre. Je me secouai mentalement et entrai dans la boutique de la station-service. Un vieil homme regardait l'écran de sa télévision et ne leva la tête que pour me jauger du regard. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et continuai mes achats.

Quand je ressortis, trois grands types sortaient de force Gordon de la voiture. Ils étaient grands, musclés, la peau caramel et avaient des cheveux courts noirs. Et ils me regardaient droit dans les yeux. Je déglutis. Ils avaient vraiment l'air énervé.

- Toi ! Espèce de gamine pourrie gâtée ! Tu …

- Paul ! Arrête ! Quant à toi jeune fille, tu vas venir avec nous sans discuter, me dit Sam d'un ton catégorique.

Alors que je marchais vers la voiture, énervée qu'ils m'aient retrouvée et mon égo blessé par les propos de Paul, Jared prit ma valise qui était dans la voiture. Je m'installai sur la banquette arrière suivie de Paul à ma droite et de Jared à ma gauche.

- Comme ça, tu nous échapperas plus, annonça Jared.

Je les maudissais. Tous sans exception. Le seul point positif, ou non en en fait, était que Sam n'avait pas l'air très préoccupé par les limitations de vitesse et que nous arriverions beaucoup trop vite à la maison. Au bout de quelques heures, je m'endormis contre Jared et ne me réveillai que quand la voiture s'arrêta. Sam s'était stationné devant un restaurant au bord de la route_, Chez Molly_. Une bonne odeur de bacon me parvint et je courus à la suite de Paul et Jared, Sam sur les talons.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis que nous nous étions installés. Une serveuse était venue prendre nos commandes en draguant Paul sans gêne, ce qui m'avait fait rigoler silencieusement. Un lourd silence s'était installé et ce n'était pas moi qui allais me plaindre ! La serveuse arriva avec une autre, nos commandes sur les plateaux qu'elles transportaient. On commença à manger. Dix minutes plus tard, Sam se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

- Ozalee, j'espère que tu mesures la gravité de ta bêtise ? Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude ! Bella a demandé au clan Denali de nous aider dans les recherches, à Nahuel et ses sœurs aussi. La police de Forks est en alerte depuis « la fugue de la fille du Shérif Swan ». Toute la meute est dispersée pour te retrouver ! Ta mère n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis ton départ et ton père passe sa vie au poste ou sur le terrain depuis.

S'il voulait me faire culpabiliser, c'était réussi ! Je ne pourrai plus regarder mes parents en face. Je poussai mon assiette vers Jared et mis ma tête dans mes bras. Ils finirent de manger puis on retourna à la voiture. Après ça, on s'arrêta encore deux fois.

* * *

><p>Je sentis mon corps être soulever de la banquette et deux bras me tenir. Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, je ne fis aucune protestation excepté un petit grognement. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ma mère se jeta sur moi en pleurs. Je la serrai dans mes bras et cachai mon visage dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas les regarder parce que j'étais sûre qu'ils étaient tous là, y compris le clan Denali et Nahuel. Mon père me prit aussi dans ses bras, soulagé que je sois de retour à la maison. Un fracas venant de la porte arrière me fit sursauter ainsi que tout le reste des invités. Sam et Carlisle s'étaient déjà élancés vers la source du bruit. Mon père avait sorti son arme de service et la pointait vers la cuisine. Il savait que face à un vampire ou un modificateur, les balles ne seront d'aucune aide. La voix de mon frère claqua dans le silence de la pièce.<p>

- Tu ne l'approches pas, tant que tu n'es pas calme !

Un grognement lui répondit, puis la voix de Sam se fit entendre.

- Brady ! Arrête ! _**JE T'ORDONNE DE PHASER !**_

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de ma mère et courus vers le jardin. Je vis Brady sous sa forme de loup entouré de Leah, Seth et Jacob ainsi que Bella, Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Les autres firent rempart entre moi et le loup. La voix d'alpha ne lui fit aucun effet alors Jacob se redressa de toute sa grandeur et toisa Brady du regard. Pas besoin d'être un loup pour savoir qu'il lui ordonnait de phaser. Il ne résista pas longtemps avant d'obéir et je détournai la tête au moment où il se retrouva nu. Quand je rouvris les yeux, tout le monde était humain et habillé. Je croisai le regard de Brady, ce genre de regard indéchiffrable, j'avais vraiment l'impression de louper quelque chose…

Nous étions tous réunis au salon. Ma mère et les imprégnées aidées d'Esmée préparaient à manger dans la cuisine. Mon père était affalé sur son fauteuil, une bière à la main, Lee-Lee était adossée à la cheminée, Bella, assise près de moi et Seth se faisait soigner. Brady lui avait donné un coup de patte, qui lui avait déboité l'épaule. Celui-ci était assis à même le sol dans un coin du salon, entouré des jumeaux Lahote.

- Bon, jeune fille, tu es privée de sortie pour le reste de ta vie, dit Charlie de but-en-blanc.

- Tu m'as vraiment déçue Alee, commença Leah.

- Nous te faisions confiance, pourquoi avoir agis ainsi ? demanda Bella.

- Tu sais que si je vois ce Gordon, il ne rentrera pas chez lui en un seul morceau ? dit Seth avec un semblant d'humour.

Ils me posaient tous trop de questions et je voyais bien dans leurs attitudes, que je les avais blessés en agissant comme ça. Les autres membres de la meute et les Cullen se retenaient d'ajouter leurs commentaires même si l'envie ne leurs manquait pas ! Le seul qui n'avait pas réagi, était Brady. Collin était partit s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils discutaient trop doucement pour que je distingue un mot de la conversation. Enfin c'était plus un monologue puisque seul Collin parlait, Brady gardait la tête penchée vers le sol. Après le repas, les invités nous quittèrent au compte goutte. Les Cullen, les Cameron suivie des Lahote et des Black qui prirent Brady avec eux, la famille Uley avec Claire et Quil puis Collin rentra avec Embry, Seth et Leah.

- Euh… je voulais vous dire… euh… je suis désolée d'avoir agis comme ça…

Après cela, je montai dans ma chambre. Je mis mon portable à charger et allumai mon ordinateur. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée sur l'ordinateur quand mon portable sonna.

- Allo ?

_- Ozalee ?_ demanda une voix étouffée.

_-_ Brady ?

_- Ne recommence jamais ça ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Et puis pourquoi t'es partie avec ce type ? Je pensais que nous étions plus proches que ça !_

- Merde Brad ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! Je sais que c'était mal et blablabla mais c'est fait, ok ? Ensuite, Gordon s'est invité tout seul et pour finir, si j'étais partie avec toi, les autres nous auraient vite retrouvés.

_- Mais tu comprends pas que j'ai cru te perdre ! Ton père nous as appelé et nous as dit que t'avais disparu__e__ ! Tu veux que je réagisse comment ? Tu crois savoir comment ton frère et ta sœur ont pris la nouvelle ? On a tous cru à une nouvelle attaque des Volturi ! Bordel Alee ! _

- Brady ! C'est bon ! Arrête, à t'écouter on croirait entendre un imprégné !

Un silence s'installa puis la tonalité du téléphone retentit. Il avait raccroché. Je restai assise sur mon lit le reste de la nuit, enfin il était déjà 3h12. Le soleil se leva, ma mère entra dans ma chambre aux alentours de 9 heures, je refusai le petit déjeuné qu'elle m'avait préparée et partis à la douche. Je passai le reste de la journée dans le salon à réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, j'arrivai au lycée et tombai directement sur la personne que je voulais absolument voir depuis la veille. Je répondis à son sourire.<p>

- Hey Ozalee !

- Hey ! Tu te souviens de la proposition que tu m'as faite la semaine dernière ?

- Oui ! Alors ? T'as changée d'avis ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Et bien j'accepte. Je veux bien être ta petite-amie Isaac.

En souriant, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'accompagner à mon cours de maths.


End file.
